


Marriage

by Superclone



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superclone/pseuds/Superclone
Summary: Dorian flees from Tevinter and needs to get married luckily so does Cullen. How will they handle joining the inquistion and falling in love?





	1. Kirkwall

Prompt: Dorian flees Tevinter (after his father tries to force change through blood magic) and wants to get to Haven/Skyhold but without proper papers and bribing money will only be allowed into Kirkwall (post-DA:II events). There he manages to befriend a straight but guilt-ridden Cullen who then offers an increasingly-desperate Dorian a way into Haven/Skyhold: marriage. Being married to Cullen would allow Dorian (who, due to his high profile and heritage is being very closely watched by authorities) into Haven/Skyhold without papers but they would need to stay convincingly married for a year to allow Dorian to legally stay there afterwards. Dorian agrees and the plan shockingly goes off without a hitch except for Cullen being an adorably awkward husband in public (they’re good platonic roommates in private). But then they meet f!Inquisitor and Cullen starts to fall for her which Dorian secretly thinks is hilarious, if a bit sad. Then they meet Bull and Dorian uses Cullen like a shield at first until he starts to fall for Bull who won’t touch Dorian because he knows he’s married. Eventually the nature of their marriage is revealed and they all get happy endings. Could be set in Modern AU if that makes more sense.

+Prefer Trevelyan or Lavellan f!Inquisitor  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As a Tevinter mage getting into skyhold the one place he might actually be safe from his father is impossible without the proper papers or money. In his rush to leave after the incident he wasn't able to grab much, any money he did have was used a long time ago he now only had a few silvers left. With any luck he would find work as a scholar. His skills in pyromancy and necromancy should prove invaluable to those who are wise enough to make use of Dorian’s talents.  
When talking to The FCIS agent he was rudely informed that it would take about 3 months to work out all the paperwork and he wouldn't be able to enter Haven until then. His only options were to go to Kirkwall or go home. Since home obviously isn't an option Kirkwall would have to do until he was able to either get new papers or enough money to bribe his way in. 

Neither option was looking promising since his arrival in Kirkwall. He can't get the FCIS people who can get him the proper papers to speak to him longer than to tell him they are working on it and to be patient, not a virtue he is famous for. The job he managed to get at a small bookstore in lowtown is barely enough to keep him fed and pay rent at his rat infested “apartment” much less bribe someone. The only good thing about his so far miserable time in Kirkwall is the gorgeous blond haired man who comes into the bookstore every Tuesday around 1:30 to meet up with Thrask a fellow templar.Dorian got the opportunity to talk to him when he showed up for his weekly meet up with Thrask.  
“ He's not here at the moment.” Dorian informed him without looking up from organizing the shelves when he heard the tinkling of the stores bells.  
Cullen shifted from foot to foot awkwardly before speaking.  
“Do you know when he’ll be back?”  
“Don’t know. He said he was going to see a friend, you can wait here if you want.” Dorian informed Cullen from behind a bookshelf that he was organizing.  
“Thank you” Cullen said as he started to move toward the chess set that sat in the corner by the window. 

After a half hour of waiting Thrask returns to find Dorian reading behind the counter and Cullen sitting at the chess table napping.  
“ How long has he been here?” Thrask questioned quietly.  
“ A half hour. What did your friend in the FCIS say?” Dorian enquired eagerly.  
“What he told you.” Thrask told a disappointed Dorian before continuing. “Luckily he offered an alternative, a marriage would allow you to stay legally.”  
“Marriage?Who would marry a tevinter mage on such short notice?” Dorian exclaimed.  
“I actually know a guy who needs to get married quickly in order to leave Kirkwall.” Thrask told him while looking pointedly at Cullen.  
“Cullen?Why does he need to get married?” Dorian questioned while looking incredulously at Thrask wondering what made him think a templar would marry a mage.  
“After the explosion of the Chantry and the following chaos only married couples and people with children are able to leave without much hassle.” Thrask told him.  
“Thrask? You’re back quicker than I thought you would be.” Cullen said while stretching.  
“Cullen I’m glad you’re awake we were just discussing you.” Thrask said with a smile.  
“ Oh? What about?” Cullen asked while moving closer to them.  
“ Just how both of you need to get married quickly” Thrask said offhandedly. Dorian closed his eyes in embarrassment.  
“It's not a bad idea.” Cullen said thoughtfully. Marrying Dorian would allow him to get out of Kirkwall and to Cassandra. It would also allow Dorian to become a citizen without dealing with the FCIS.  
“ I think we should do it, if you are ok with it?” Cullen looked to Dorian for his response.  
“ Why not?” Dorian said not seeing a better option that would allow him to get to Felix. 

Shortly after that Dorian and Cullen were married and on their way to Felix than Haven.


	2. Redcliff

The FCIS only raised a questioning eyebrow at before ignoring them. Their easy acceptance of their suspicious marriage was largely do to Thrask helping them out and Cullen's own reputation. Thrask was well respected and if he says that there’s no need for concern very few people would go against him. Cullen is well liked among the people and no one wants to think the worst of him. 

 

Cullen being the understanding husband that he is allowed Dorian to usher him to Redcliff where Felix lied sick and waiting for him. Upon reaching Redcliff Alexius quickly ushered them Felix’s bedside. Felix was weaker than the last time Dorian saw him, he barely had the strength to raise his own head.   
“Dorian, you made it.” Felix smiled weakly as he struggled to sit up.   
“Of course, I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Dorian spoke softly while moving to his side.   
“Felix I want you to meet my husband Cullen.” Dorian moved to introduce them.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, i’ve heard great things about” Cullen greeted him with a bright smile.  
“You as well. I’m afraid I haven’t heard of you before now.” Felix responded.   
“A fault of mine. I’ll explain everything to you later.” Dorian stepped in.   
Cullen didn’t stay long not wanting to intrude on their time together. As Felix and Dorian talked, Cullen went to look for simple rings for Dorian and him since they weren’t able to get any before they were married. He knows that the marriage isn’t real and that they’ll separate in a year but having ring will make him feel better and add to their story. With that in mind he found a jewellry stand where he was able to find to simple but beautiful rings. They were gold with a silver lines starting at opposite ends before uniting in the middle. He would present them to Dorian in their rooms to night.   
Meanwhile Dorian and Felix were catching up on everything that they had missed.   
“Cullen and I haven’t known each other long. I needed to get married so that I could reach your side in time.” Dorian explained true to his word.   
“Dori...you didn’t have to get married to a stranger because of me.” Felix said worried.  
“Felix there’s a lot that I would do for you.” Grabbing Felix’s hand Dorian tried to make him understand just how important to him he was.  
“Do you care for him?” Felix asked.   
“Cullen’s not a bad guy, he’s sweet but I don’t think I could ever develop feelings for him beside friendship.” Dorian explained.   
“Promise you’ll find someone who makes you happy and treats you right.” Frelix said frantically hoping to have this one promise so that he knows that even after he’s gone, Dorian will be alright.  
“I promise.” Dorian swore truthfully. 

 

Dorian headed to the Inn when Felix fell asleep after hours of talking. The idea of a nice meal and warm bath sounded like heaven after the emotionally charged day that he had. Dorian entered the room to find Cullen standing over the stove making lasagna and a bottle of wine sat on the counter in a bucket of ice.  
“ Hey Dorian, i’m making food if you’re hungry.” Cullen said and turned to smile at him when he heard the door open.  
“ That smells delicious.” Dorian responded while moving to take off his coat and shoes.   
“I’m glad you think so.” Cullen grinned.   
After sitting down and having a wonderful dinner, Cullen pulled out the rings he bought and presented them for inspection.  
“I got these while out today. What do you think?” Cullen murmured shyly while handing Dorian his.   
“Their lovely.” Dorian breathed while sliding his on. Cullen smiled pleased. 

 

After two weeks in Redcliff with Dorian spending every moment that he could with Felix, Felix passed away in his sleep. Alexius not wanting to bury Felix in Ferelden prepared him for travel before he headed home. 

 

Cullen wrapped his arm around Dorian in comfort and the promise that he wasn’t alone.   
“To Haven?” Cullen asked turning to Dorian.   
“To Haven.” Dorian pronounced while looking up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if anyone was out of charachter.


End file.
